<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Meaning Of Love by vocal_error</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550008">The Meaning Of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocal_error/pseuds/vocal_error'>vocal_error</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angels, Demons, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocal_error/pseuds/vocal_error</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where magic doesn't exist.<br/>A world where people think demons and angels aren't real.</p><p>The true nature of the young prince is asleep, waiting for the day it will be awake by the chosen one. </p><p>A Floyd x Riddle and Trey x Jade fanfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Jade Leech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Riddle Rosehearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riddle Rosehearts, a 17 years old boy who is also known as The Queen of Hearts. A nickname given by the people of Twisted Wonderland.</p>
<p>The Rosehearts family is known as the  most wealthy and powerful family in the country, controlling thousands of business and the one behind the scenes of politics.</p>
<p>The family leader is the young Rosehearts, he took control of the family business by the age of 10. His father left him and his mother when he was born, and his mother died when he was 9.</p>
<p>It took one year for the young, yet brave Rosehearts to recover his family business but he never gave up, he knew all the hard work would be rewarding in the end.</p>
<p>And he was right.</p>
<p>Riddle Rosehearts was known by everyone on Twisted Wonderland, his popularity rivaling the famous and mysterious Malleus Draconia.</p>
<p>This young and talented teen went to Night Raven College, a school where only the best could enter. It didn't matter how rich or beautiful a person could be, if they weren't good enough then they wouldn't be able to enter the school. It was as simple as that.</p>
<p>It didn't surprise anyone when the news of Riddle Rosehearts attending NRC were published. After all he is definition of perfect.</p>
<p>Riddle always follows the rules and he has full score on his test and exams.</p>
<p>Despite all of this, Riddle is not an approachable person. There is only three people who Riddle considers as his friends.</p>
<p>Trey Clover, Cater Diamond and Alchemi Alchemevich Pinka, also known as Che'nya.</p>
<p>Riddle met Trey and Che'nya when he was just kid, but unfortunately his mother hadn't approved their company so they had to stop hanging out.</p>
<p>Years later they met once again in school and Riddle was happy to see his only two friends. Months later Cater joined their group.</p>
<p>From that day, they stayed together and the three friends helped Riddle in any way they could. Riddle felt blessed for having such great friends, if weren't for them he wouldn't enjoy simple things in life.</p>
<p>He remembered when he ate strawberry tart for the first time, it was truly a great experience. Now strawberry tarts are his favourite desert, especially the ones Trey makes.</p>
<p>"Rosehearts, please resolve this problem."</p>
<p>That's right, he couldn't be daydreaming about tarts now. He had to focus on class.</p>
<p>"The answer is x=7"</p>
<p>"Correct."</p>
<p>As expected of Riddle, no matter how difficult the problem was, he would always find the answer.</p>
<p>The school bell rang, marking the end of class.</p>
<p>Everyone got up and left the classroom. As always, Riddle and his group went to the garden.</p>
<p>The school garden was almost as beautiful as the one in Riddle's home, it had a lot of diferent flowers and was very peaceful. Riddle's favorite part of the garden was the part full of roses, for some reason not many people went to that part of the garden so he could be there without anyone bothering him.</p>
<p>"Riddle, what do you think about it?" Cater asked.</p>
<p>"The new students?"</p>
<p>"Yup~ It's their first day and they are already late."</p>
<p>"That shows how unreliable they are." Riddle had no interest in the new students everyone was talking about.</p>
<p>Rules keep the world in order and if someone can't follow a simple rule like 'Don't arrive late', then Riddle wouldn't care about that person.</p>
<p>"You never know~"</p>
<p>"What are you trying to say Cater?" Sometimes Cater would say things that didn't made any sense to Riddle. How could someone who break the rules be reliable?</p>
<p>"Nothing~"</p>
<p>"But Cater is right, we shouldn't judge the new students before we see them." Trey said.</p>
<p>"They better have a good reason for being late then." Riddle looked at his friend Che'nya who was too quiet, but when he looked no one was there. "Where is Che'nya?"</p>
<p>"He left when you were daydreaming about tarts~" Cater replied, teasing Riddle.</p>
<p>"I-I wasn't daydreaming about tarts!"</p>
<p>"Yes you were~"</p>
<p>Trey laughed at the scene in front of him, they never change. Since Cater joined their group he teased Riddle a lot and Riddle's face would always get really red.</p>
<p>"Look Jade! That is the guy who I was talking about~"</p>
<p>That made Riddle and Cater shut up and look at the two people who approach them.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" Riddle immediately asked. He didn't even noticed someone approach him, which should be impossible considering the two of them looked like giants.</p>
<p>"My name is Jade Leech."</p>
<p>"Floyd Leech~"</p>
<p>"Are you two the new students?"</p>
<p>"We are." The one who introduced himself as Jade replied.</p>
<p>"Why are you late?! There are rules you must obey!"</p>
<p>"Little Goldfish is too strict~" The one named Floyd complained. "We got lost."</p>
<p>"Little Goldfish?!" Unbelievable. They just met and this guy was already calling him nicknames!</p>
<p>"You are little and your face gets really red, like a goldfish~"</p>
<p>"Who do you think you are?! Calling people you just met weird nicknames!"</p>
<p>"The face Little Goldfish makes when he's angry is so funny!"</p>
<p>Riddle was done with this new student. It hasn't even been five minutes and he was already making Riddle furious.</p>
<p>"Floyd, enough."</p>
<p>"Ehhhh... Jade is no fun~"</p>
<p>"What is your name?" Jade asked.</p>
<p>"Riddle Rosehearts."</p>
<p>"?!"</p>
<p>"Something wrong?" Cater didn't like how Jade reacted. He could be always teasing Riddle but he wouldn't let anyone hurt his little friend.</p>
<p>"No, I just didn't know the famous Rosehearts would be attending this school."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about? It was everywhere on the news." Cater said.</p>
<p>"We are from a different country."</p>
<p>"That explains it." Trey shared the same feelings as Cater. He would do anything to protect his best friend.</p>
<p>"Trey, can you come with me please?" Jade asked, hoping the other would accept.</p>
<p>"Of course." Trey accepted and got up. "I will be back in a few minutes."</p>
<p>Riddle nodded and saw his best friend leaving with the new student.</p>
<p>"I will go too. See you later, Little Goldfish~"</p>
<p>Floyd was completely ignored but he didn't mind, he had accomplished his objective.</p>
<p>A few minutes after Floyd left, Riddle realized something. How did Jade knew Trey's name if he never told him?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Floyd Leech</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a boring day for Floyd Leech.</p>
<p>His brother was busy making sure everything was in order, Azul left them a year ago and there was nothing for Floyd to do.</p>
<p>Who said being a demon was fun, especially when you are in one of the highest ranks?</p>
<p>The only thing he could do was watch the human world. No one accepted fighting with him, as they were all afraid of dying.</p>
<p>Once a demon dies they fall into a empty space, and the only way out is going to Hell but it was not an easy task. Only the most powerful demons could get out of that empty space, if a demon isn't powerful enough then they will get lost forever.</p>
<p>Floyd didn't know why so many demons were afraid of that, he had gone already to that empty space once and he didn't find it that scary.</p>
<p>Maybe it was because he originally lived in the ocean. There are many monster in the bottom of the ocean, and Floyd went there many times to challenge them.</p>
<p>The demon remembered very well the reason he went to that empty space in the first place. Sixteen years ago angels had found a way to Hell, which should be impossible.</p>
<p>The only way to enter or get out of Hell is by passing the guards. The guards only allow the entrance of the demons who managed to escape the void or demons who are invited by the King himself, and only demons of high ranking can get out.</p>
<p>The only reason Jade and Floyd were there when the angels invaded was because Azul is the prince of the demons who are born on the ocean, and he was invited to Hell by the King himself. Jade and Floyd accompanied their friend and made sure he would stay safe, that was their duty after all.</p>
<p>It all happened too fast.</p>
<p>Before they realized angels were everywhere. The angels killed the King and no one knows what happened to the Queen and the Prince.</p>
<p>They all assumed the Queen and the Prince died as well, even the angels gave up searching for them. Since then Hell was completely out of order, the King was the one who made sure no demon abused their power and without him things got chaotic.</p>
<p>Fortunately Azul managed to take control of everything and suggested creating a council. The council would only have powerful and wise demons, who had no intentions of taking over Hell.</p>
<p>After the council was created the trio was going to return to the ocean. Or that was the plan.</p>
<p>When they passed the gates they were ambushed by a group of angels. Jade told Floyd to go with Azul, he would hold back the angels.</p>
<p>Floyd did as told and got Azul to safety but not before he saw <em>him</em><em>, </em>the one who killed his twin right in front of him.</p>
<p>Once Azul was safe, Floyd returned to where Jade was but as he suspected, he had arrived too late.</p>
<p>"<em>My</em> <em>deepest</em><em> apologies </em><em>but</em><em> I </em><em>can't</em> <em>hold</em> <em>back</em> <em>when</em><em> I </em><em>see</em><em> a new </em><em>type</em> <em>of</em> <em>demons</em>." Was what the angel had told him before he was killed.</p>
<p>Just remembering that face puts Floyd in a bad mood. If he ever sees that angel again, he will make sure the angel dies in the most painful way possible.</p>
<p>"Floyd, what are you doing?" His twin asked. He had finish all his tasks and wanted to spend some time with Floyd.</p>
<p>"Just thinking."</p>
<p>"About the past I assume?"</p>
<p>"Jade knows me too well~" It was impossible to hide something from Jade. He was good at reading people and Floyd was like an open book.</p>
<p>"Of course." Jade replied. "Don't think too much about the past, Azul managed to bring us back to the ocean isn't that right?"</p>
<p>"We could go back anyway, we are high ranking demons remember?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but things were chaotic back then. It would have been difficult to get out of Hell so early."</p>
<p>Floyd groaned.</p>
<p>His twin was right, if it weren't for Azul they would probably stay there until everything was in order again.</p>
<p>"I'm bored." Floyd said and left.</p>
<p>Maybe he could watch the human world for a bit.</p>
<p>The castle had a room with a mirror that allowed them to see the human world, it wasn't used that much since the demons of the ocean didn't have much interest on humans.</p>
<p>Arriving at the room Floyd saw no one was there, like always. At least he wouldn't be bothered by the others, saying he needed to get back to work or something.</p>
<p>'I don't understand why Azul thinks humans are fun.' Floyd thought. 'They are all the same.'</p>
<p>Floyd was looking at random places when something, or better someone, catch his attention. A small teenager with an extremely red face, who appeared to be angry at one of his friends.</p>
<p>If there was something the demon loved was making others angry and uncomfortable.</p>
<p>The demon spent more time watching the small teenager, it was rare when a human grabbed his attention.</p>
<p>After spending more days watching the teenager he decide he would go to the human world. Floyd would love to mess with the little human.</p>
<p>But of course he wouldn't go alone.</p>
<p>Floyd asked his twin to go with him, which he gladly accepted. To be honest, Jade was getting a little tired of seeing the same faces everyday, a change of scenarios would do good.</p>
<p>When Jade saw who was the human who catched his twin attention, he saw someone familiar. Was it really who was he thinking about? Or was just someone similar? Whatever the right answer was he would find out soon.</p>
<p>"Are you ready to go?" Jade asked his twin.</p>
<p>"Yeeees!"</p>
<p>Fortunately it was easy for them to make a potion that would give them human legs, Azul had teach them in case they wanted to go to the human world one day.</p>
<p>Floyd learned how to walk easily while Jade had some trouble but with the help of his twin he got the hang of it.</p>
<p>"We are here."</p>
<p>It was an easy task to Jade fake documents so he and his twin could attend school. He did help Azul with the paperwork after all.</p>
<p>"Now, where is Little Goldfish?"</p>
<p>"Oh? Is that your nickname for him?"</p>
<p>"Yup!"</p>
<p>The twins entered the school, they were ready to cause some trouble on their first day.</p>
<p>After all, they needed to show they are not someone who can be messed with.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jade Leech</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arriving at the school Jade immediately felt <em>his </em>presence. It seemed he was right after all, that person was in this school.</p>
<p>Jade had to thank his twin later, if it weren't for Floyd he wouldn't found his favorite prey so soon.</p>
<p>"Look, Jade! That is the guy who I was talking about~"</p>
<p>As expected, his dear prey was next to the human who catched Floyd's attention but what a scary expression he wore. Was he not happy to see Jade?</p>
<p>"Who are you?!"</p>
<p>"My name is Jade Leech." As he introduced himself he could see his prey was trying his best to control his anger, how cute.</p>
<p>"Floyd Leech~"</p>
<p>"Are you two the new students?"</p>
<p>"We are." Jade didn't heard the rest of the conversation, he was too distracted with his prey.</p>
<p>To find him right now, it could only be fate. He would love to spend some time with his beloved prey, but now he had to stop his twin from getting murder by the small human.</p>
<p>"Floyd, enough."</p>
<p>"Ehhhh... Jade is no fun~"</p>
<p>Jade ignored Floyd's comment, he knew his twin was only playing around and wasn't mad.</p>
<p>"What is your name?"</p>
<p>"Riddle Rosehearts."</p>
<p>"?!" That explained why he was next to a human. Things just got more interesting, who would guess out of all humans in the planet Floyd would pick <em>him</em><em>...</em></p>
<p>"Something wrong?" The one with a phone on his hand asked. Jade didn't trust him one bit, there was something about him which made Jade feel uneasy.</p>
<p>"No, I just didn't know the famous Rosehearts would be attending this school." Jade cursed under his breath. He had to be more careful in the future.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about? It was everywhere on the news."</p>
<p>"We are from a different country."</p>
<p>"That explains it." His prey finally spoke.</p>
<p>"Trey, can you come with me please?"</p>
<p>"Of course." Trey got up. "I will be back in a few minutes." He said to his friends.</p>
<p>Jade looked back to make sure Trey was following him, and once he confirmed it he continued to walk.</p>
<p>Fortunately the school was very big and there were a lot of places where no one hang out. It was too convenient but Jade didn't complain, this would give him a chance to talk with Trey after all.</p>
<p>Once they stopped walking Trey looked around, as if it was waiting for something to attack him.</p>
<p>"Don't worry Trey, we are the only ones here." Jade said with a smile.</p>
<p>"What do you want?"</p>
<p>"How rude, I only want to talk with my dear Trey."</p>
<p>The demon could see the other wasn't in the mood for his games. Good thing Jade didn't care about that.</p>
<p>"I doubt it and don't call me yours."</p>
<p>"Don't tell me you are still angry about what happen?" By Trey's reaction Jade could tell he hit the jackpot. "It has been 17 years, my dear Trey."</p>
<p>"I don't know what you and your twin are planning, but I will not let you succeed!"</p>
<p>"You should calm down, stress is bad for your health." Jade approached Trey and took off his glasses. "It would be a shame if this beautiful face got ruined."</p>
<p>"What are you doing?!" Trey took a step back.</p>
<p>"Nothing." He replied. "But Trey is more handsome without glasses, don't you think so?"</p>
<p>"Tsk..."</p>
<p>"Also, I noticed you gave that little human your crystal... it would be really unfortunate if that crystal disappeared."</p>
<p>There was another advantage of being a high ranking demon. Once a demon gains enough power, they have a familiar.</p>
<p>Those familiars had all one thing in common, they take energy of negative feelings. The stronger the feeling, the stronger the familiar would be.</p>
<p>All the familiars give their master a crystal, which is their house. They can only be summoned once that crystal is completely black, but of course not everything is easy.</p>
<p>If the master loses control of their power then their familiar will kill them.</p>
<p>"I don't know how you convinced your familiar to stay away from you, but I guess that is why you are so interesting."</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter to you." From now on Trey would always stay with Riddle, he didn't trust the twins to not try to mess with Riddle in some way or another. "And don't you dare touch Riddle."</p>
<p>"You really care about him... It makes me a little jealous that my prey cares about someone else." Jade said in a teasing tone.</p>
<p>"If you don't have anything else to say then goodbye." Trey turned his back to Jade and started walking away.</p>
<p>"What about your friend? What was his name..." Jade made a small pause to pretend he was thinking. "I think his name is Che'nya?"</p>
<p>"Don't you dare- "</p>
<p>"There is a human saying that I really like. " Jade spoke a little louder this time. "Curiosity killed the cat."</p>
<p>"Was I discover?~" A floating head appeared next to Trey.</p>
<p>"It's extremely rude to spy on others you know?"</p>
<p>"Che'nya? What are you doing here?" Trey asked surprised.</p>
<p>"We need to go back to Riddle~"</p>
<p>"You are right." Without even looking back Trey started leaving again, this time with Che'nya.</p>
<p>"What about your glasses?"</p>
<p>"I don't want them back, especially after you touch them."</p>
<p>"Trey, you can continue to run but..." Jade said as he watched Trey leave. "You will never be able to hide from me."</p>
<p>The demon gave a small laugh when Trey was nowhere to be seen. He didn't mind if his prey tried to run, it would only make things more fun for him and a good chase always excited Jade.</p>
<p>It was time to return to Floyd, it was almost time for class and they still need to speak with the teacher.</p>
<p>Jade followed his instinct and found Floyd. The twins could easily find each other thanks to their instincts, even their familiars are connected which was something very rare to happen.</p>
<p>That only shows how powerful the two are when they fight together.</p>
<p>"Jade you took too long!" Floyd pouted.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't hold back."</p>
<p>"You are worse than me~"</p>
<p>"Oh? You think so?" Jade questioned. "The chase is only starting now, it's too early to say who is the worst."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Riddle Rosehearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Trey and Che'nya are coming back!" Cater told Riddle.</p>
<p>Riddle look up from his book and saw his friend was right. He wondered why it took so long for Trey to finish his talk with the new student, but that was none of his business. Instead he would ask if Trey knew that student, by the looks of it they didn't seem to get along that well.</p>
<p>"Trey, do you know the new students?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Then how did... Jade?... know your name?" Riddle didn't like when someone tried to lie to him, especially if that someone was his best friend.</p>
<p>Trey sighed, he didn't want to involve Riddle in his problems. "We met yesterday, but I didn't know he was going to this school."</p>
<p>"I see." He doesn't know what happened between them but he wouldn't force Trey to talk. "Cater, do you know in what year they are?"</p>
<p>"They are in the second year."</p>
<p>So there was a chance that annoying guy and his twin were going to be part of his class. Great, that is just what he need.</p>
<p>"Let's go to class, it's almost time anyway."</p>
<p>"Let's go~"</p>
<p>Cater, Trey and Che'nya were third years, while Riddle was in the second so they had to part ways.</p>
<p>Right before they said their goodbyes Cater received a call. Riddle could tell it was something serious by how Cater looked, it probably had something to do with his sister.</p>
<p>"I have to go, my sister needs me."</p>
<p>The red haired teen remembered Cater telling him his sister was sick and she could need help sometimes. Riddle didn't like how much Cater missed class but it was for a good reason so he didn't say anything about it.</p>
<p>Cater left in a hurry and the other three went to their classes.</p>
<p>As Riddle expected, Floyd and Jade were really in his class. The only good thing is they couldn't sit next to Riddle since he was always in the front sits.</p>
<p>The class went better than he expected. The twins were surprisingly good students, and not even once Floyd tried to speak with Riddle.</p>
<p>"For this project you will work in groups."</p>
<p>Of course.</p>
<p>Usually Riddle worked alone. The others were too afraid of approaching him and he didn't want to deal with them, so both sides were happy. This time however...</p>
<p>"Teacher, we will be in Little Goldfish group!"</p>
<p>The teacher nodded and wrote their names on his notebook.</p>
<p>This certainly has to be a joke. Why did they want to work with Riddle? He barely knew them and Riddle was sure he showed how much he disliked the twins.</p>
<p>"You can now discuss with your group about the project."</p>
<p>Jade and Floyd pulled a chair and sat next to Riddle.</p>
<p>"Riddle, can we do the project in your house?" Jade asked.</p>
<p>"Why?" Riddle didn't trust theses two and there was no way he would bring them to his house.</p>
<p>"We recently moved here so our house is a little... messy."</p>
<p>That made sense, they did say they were from a different country. Now that Riddle thought about it...</p>
<p>"You said you two are from a different country, right?"</p>
<p>Both twins nodded.</p>
<p>"What country are you from?"</p>
<p>"Why does it matter?" Floyd replied with another question. "It's not that important, unless Little Goldfish wants to know more about us~"</p>
<p>"Of course not, and don't call me goldfish!"</p>
<p>Riddle could already tell this project would only give him headaches. Maybe he should invite Trey, Riddle really didn't want to be alone in a room with the twins.</p>
<p>Was he being too cautious? Yes, but he learned along time ago that he should trust his gut feeling.</p>
<p>Riddle gave his number to the twins so they can speak after school about the project, if they start to be annoying he would just block them.</p>
<p>Fortunately that was the last class so Riddle could finally go home and rest. He was too tired from dealing with the twins, especially Floyd. Floyd had been teasing him the whole time and he never thought it would be possible to hate someone so much until now.</p>
<p>"Little Goldfish, wait for us!"</p>
<p>"What do you want?!"</p>
<p>"We are going to do the project in your house, right?"</p>
<p>"Today? Can't we do it tomorrow?" Riddle asked, this is the only day Trey couldn't go since he had to help his parents with the shop.</p>
<p>"The early we finish this project, the better." Jade said.</p>
<p>He was right, if they finished the project quickly then Riddle wouldn't have to deal with them for too long.</p>
<p>This was completely against what he wanted, it didn't help that he lives alone so if he got in trouble with the twins no one would be there to help him. There was nothing he could do now, he just hoped they wouldn't do anything unnecessary.</p>
<p>Riddle waited for the twins and the three went to his house.</p>
<p>Floyd had fun by teasing Riddle and calling the nickname he hated so much. Goldfishs are weak, and Riddle was <em>not</em> weak!</p>
<p>And what was Jade doing? Why didn't he stop his twin like he did before?</p>
<p>Riddle was foolish to expect Jade would stop Floyd. From now he wouldn't expected anything from the twins, they are both unreliable and incredibly annoying.</p>
<p>As the trio arrived at Riddle's house, Floyd made sure he would remember where his Little Goldfish house was.</p>
<p>They walked inside the house and looked around. The twins could tell Riddle wasn't someone to spend his money on useless decorations, if someone didn't know who he was they would never think he's rich.</p>
<p>But what truly surprised the twins was the garden.</p>
<p>That was the most beautiful garden they ever saw, it had so many different flowers and for moments they thought the flowers were shining.</p>
<p>"Little Goldfish, do you take care of the garden by yourself?" Floyd asked. He couldn't help but be curious, he wasn't someone who paid attention to flowers but even he could tell how much work and effort was put on this garden.</p>
<p>"Yes." Riddle said. "But Trey, Cater and Che'nya help sometimes."</p>
<p>"It's impressive." Jade complimented him. "A garden this big must give a lot of work."</p>
<p>"It does, but I love flowers so I don't mind." Riddle explained. "But we are not here to see the garden."</p>
<p>Riddle walked to his room with the twins following him.</p>
<p>'Please don't do anything unnecessary or strange.'</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Trey Clover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Trey arrived home his brothers and sister ran up to him and hugged him.</p>
<p>"Welcome home, Trey." His mother and father said.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Trey felt bad for deceiving the couple.</p>
<p>Sixteen years ago he had arrived the human world and he obviously need a disguise. At the time he saw a couple who their son unfortunately died when he was only two years old.</p>
<p>Trey always liked humans, he believed that there was still hope for them so seeing the couple crying it pained him. It was in that moment he decide he would rewrite their memories and think of him as their son.</p>
<p>Since his ability is only temporary he had to rewrite their memories everyday. It wasn't something difficult to do, it's his ability after all, but Trey felt cruel doing that.</p>
<p>"You don't need to help us today." His mother said, interrupting his thoughts. "Today the business has been a little slow so you can rest."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" The least he could was help the couple in any way he can. "I don't mind helping a bit."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it." The father said. "Why don't you take this to Riddle? It has been a while since you gave him a strawberry tart, hasn't it?"</p>
<p>Trey nodded, being the leader of a family business was tough for a 17 year old. No matter how good he was at it, Riddle was still a teenager and he had school too so it was double the work for him.</p>
<p>"Then I will go now." Trey said with a smile. If he had been born human, he would love to be in this family.</p>
<p>"Okay, be careful on your way there."</p>
<p>"I will."</p>
<p>"Trey, will you play with us when you come back?" One of his brothers asked.</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>"Yay!"</p>
<p>Trey smiled as he watched his brothers and sister running around the house. He really liked this family, he would do <em>anything</em> to protect them.</p>
<p>"I will be back soon!"</p>
<p>Trey grabbed the tart and went out.</p>
<p>He couldn't wait to see Riddle's reaction, Trey chuckled imagining how happy his best friend would be. Whenever Trey gave Riddle any sweet he could basically see Riddle's eyes sparkling, it was a very childish reaction but it was also a way to Trey see if his friend liked the desert or not.</p>
<p>As he arrived at his friends house he felt two presences that shouldn't be there. Trey was imagining things right? There was no way Riddle would invite those two to his house willingly.</p>
<p>Trey saw someone opened the door and step out of the house. This had to be a joke, why out of all people it had to be <em>him</em> ?</p>
<p>"Oh? It seems we meet each other yet again, my dear Trey."</p>
<p>"Why are you here?!"</p>
<p>"You don't need to be so cautious, I'm only here to work on a project with Riddle." Jade raised his hands, as if he was surrendering.</p>
<p>"Stay way from Riddle!"</p>
<p>Trey didn't want the twins anywhere near Riddle, he was too careless, he didn't think they would go to Riddle's house in the same day they arrived.</p>
<p>"I'm not interested in Riddle." Jade said."I'm a very loyal demon, I would never betray my favorite prey."</p>
<p>"Why are you two here?"</p>
<p>"Who knows?"</p>
<p>"Answer me!"</p>
<p>"Such violence." As always Jade seem to not take Trey serious, which made him mad. "Shall I teach you how to have some respect?"</p>
<p>"What-"</p>
<p>Before Trey could process what was going on Jade was behind Trey, one arm around his waist and another holding his neck.</p>
<p>"I enjoy when my preys aren't completely obedient but I also like when they respect me." Jade licked Trey's neck and smirked.</p>
<p>Trey was about to answer when they heard a scream coming from Riddle's house.</p>
<p>'Riddle!'</p>
<p>The green haired demon freed himself from Jade and run inside the house.</p>
<p>The scene he saw in Riddle's room made him furious. This was exactly why he didn't like the twins, always making what they want without a care in the world.</p>
<p>What Trey saw was Floyd pinning Riddle and the teen had tears in his eyes. Trey could tolerate many things, but hurting Riddle was not one of them.</p>
<p>Trey pushed Floyd off Riddle and hugged his best friend, it seemed he would stay the night at his friend house.</p>
<p>Jade wasn't surprised to see what happened. His twin didn't have any limits and did whatever he wanted, even if it meant getting in trouble.</p>
<p>He remembered how many times Floyd got in trouble and Jade was the one got him out of trouble.</p>
<p>"Floyd, let's go." Jade called his twin. Staying there would only make things worse.</p>
<p>"Okayyy."</p>
<p>Trey saw Jade and Floyd getting out of the room, and only when he didn't felt their presence he relaxed.</p>
<p>"Riddle, can you tell me what happened?"</p>
<p>"H-he started saying weird things and then before I realized he..."</p>
<p>"Calm down, Floyd isn't here anymore."</p>
<p>After a few minutes Riddle finally spoke again.</p>
<p>"He pinned me to the ground and started saying even more weird stuff."</p>
<p>"What weird stuff ?" Trey had a suspicious as to what Floyd could have told Riddle but he wanted to make sure.</p>
<p>"Floyd said he came from... Hell... and he was a demon." Riddle started. "Of course I didn't believe it, demons aren't real."</p>
<p>As Trey suspected.</p>
<p>What was Floyd thinking? Of course Riddle would doubt everything Floyd said, especially if he was someone Riddle just met and didn't trust.</p>
<p>Trey would need to investigate why the twins were there. Everytime they are involved something bad happens and he wouldn't take any risks.</p>
<p>"Floyd then said he could show me he was a real demon and said something about... a familiar not being able to save me?"</p>
<p>Jade must have told him Trey gave his familiar to Riddle, it was the only way he would have known.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about him." Trey said, trying to comfort Riddle. "Floyd can't hurt you now."</p>
<p>"Thank you for helping me."</p>
<p>"There is no need to thank me, friends help each other right?"</p>
<p>Riddle nodded and thanked Trey once again.</p>
<p>"Shouldn't you be helping your parents?" Riddle asked.</p>
<p>"They told me they didn't need my help since the business was slow today."</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>Then Trey remembered the tart, he let it fell when Jade catched him by surprise.</p>
<p>Well, there was only one thing he could now. Making the tart again.</p>
<p>Trey asked Riddle if he had the ingredients and fortunately, he had enough to make a new tart. Obviously he went outside first to pick up the tart that fell on the ground so he could throw it in the trash.</p>
<p>After he finished making the new tart he gave it to Riddle. Eating the tart improved Riddle's mood greatly and he didn't seem to be thinking about what happened, for now at least.</p>
<p>"Riddle, can I stay the night here?"</p>
<p>"You don't need to ask." Riddle said. "You are like a brother to me, so you are always welcome here."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>Riddle nodded and went back to eating his tart.</p>
<p>The green haired demon sighed. He had to think of way to keep the twins away from Riddle but for now he would forget about them.</p>
<p>Trey was with his human best friend after all, he had to enjoy theses times at the fullest before it was too late.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>Thank you for reading this fanfic!<br/>My English is not the best so if you see any mistake feel free to tell me.<br/>This fanfic is also on Wattpad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>